


Dreamnoblade but it’s The Swan Princess

by hailingtears



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Dreamnoblade - Freeform, M/M, Techno my little meow meow, Technodream but it’s based off the Swan Princess, enemies to lovers (?), slow burn (?), technodream - Freeform, they don’t kiss...... maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-27 01:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailingtears/pseuds/hailingtears
Summary: As children, both princes Technoblade and Dream are forced to spend their boring summers together by their widowed parents, who oh so hope that the two will eventually fall in love and marry, so their two kingdoms can finally be unit.[ A Dreamnoblade story :) , （^人^）if you like it leave a wonderful spectacular wholesome comment! I love them ;)) . All of these characters are personas ! Comment whatever I don’t really care or really bothers me lmaoo :p . Enjoy people! ]
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter One - The Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is based of the song “This Is My Idea” from Swan Princess. It’s only 5 chapters!! But I worked really hard on this and hope you like it :)!!! This is my first book I ever wrote 🤯🤯
> 
> Enjoy

_ ~ Swan Princess but make it Dreamnoblade ~ _

Once upon a time there lived a Queen named Puffy who ruled a large and mighty kingdom. And yet, here she laid sad for she was growing old and had no child to inherit the throne. Then, happily, a son was born.. A prince. He was given the name, “Dream”. 

Kings and Queens from here and there gathered all around to offer their riches and gifts to the child. Amongst the crowd was Philza and his own young son, Prince Technoblade. It then sparked when Puffy and Philza happened upon the same idea.

Technoblade and Dream would be brought together each summer in hopes they would fall in love and join their kingdoms forever!.. But in the unknown to all was another plan, an evil enchanter..  _ Schlatt _ . 

Dream’s birth was of little concern to Schlatt, for he was preparing to take Queen Puffy’s kingdom by means of Forbidden Arts. On the eve of his assault, Puffy attacked and Schlatt’s powers were ripped off him and plunged into darkness. Despite his calls of death and destruction, the enchanter was only banished. 

“I am  not  finished with you yet,  _ Puffy _ .” Schlatt spoke with venom. “Someday..” He chuckled lowly. “ SOME day I’ll get my powers back. And when I do.. everything you own.” He pointed in front of her unbothered face. “ Everything you love.” His eyes shone with determination and anger. “ Will .” He thrusted a finger in front of her face as the Queen rose an eyebrow. “ Be .” He turned around, smiling creepily, his head tilted to the Queen and her knights. “ ** Mine ** .” 

Many feared that Queen Puffy was too kind. But for a while of nothingness and peace, the threat was forever forgotten and all hopes turned to the not-too-distant summer. 

_ Soon, Technoblade and Dream would meet. _


	2. Chapter Two : The Start Of A Terrible Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both the Queen and King were excited of the meetings of the Young Prince Dream and Prince Technoblade. But they both wanted nothing more then to kill each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I’m so tired lmaoaoaoa
> 
> Fun fact: one of my friends shaved their head in the school bathroom, never laughed so hard in my life

  
The day was sunny and all you could hear was King Philza softly laughing with anticipation. “Hehehe, oh! Here they come!” He waved not caring to hide his excitement. 

Puffy trotted on a elegant horse, her excitement matching Philza’s. “Dear Philza,” She greeted with a smile while stopping the white horse. “As _lovely_ as ever.” Puffy got off the horse like it was nothing, afterwards she gently wrapped her hands around Dream’s waist pulling him down. 

“And who might this _strapping_ young man be? Young prince Technoblade, no doubt.” The Queen’s face was bright as the sun while walking over to Technoblade and Philza. 

“Welcome to our mighty Kingdom, dear Puffy.” He put his hands behind his back looking at the shy blonde boy. “And to you to, young Prince. Go on, Techno.” He turned to a brunette nudging him forward chucking. “ _Dear_. Go on..” 

“But _Father_!” He complained turning back to the King, not even trying to hide his annoyed face.

“ Technoblade .” Philza’s voice filled with poison that made the Blade’s spine shiver with fear.

Techno rolled his eyes while turning to Dream. “Hello, Prince _Dream_. I’m  very  pleased to meet you.” Even for a 12 year old his voice was dripping with sarcasm.

“Pleased to meet you, Prince Technoblade.” Dream bowed in a kind manner ignoring a loud scoff from the brunette. He began to straighten his back again just to watch Techno walk off. ‘ _ Rude.. _ ,’ Dream thought, his face plastered with fake kindness. Oh how he wished to leave. His thoughts were cut off by a scolding sound from Philza that was soon returned with complaint.

Techno stomped to Dream while harshly grabbing his hand. He looked disgusted. Oh blood god, why on  earth is the Great Technoblade forced to kiss this  horrible hand. His eyes was greeted with a certain dirty blondes face, he looked bored and raised a brow. Technoblade forced himself to swallow another groan and raised the freckled hand to his lips. He hovered there for a few minutes before kissing the thing, he then quickly backed away with a, “ _ Yuck _ !”, wiping his hand as if it was covered in many diseases.

‘ _ I can’t believe I’m stuck with  ** him ** _ _all summer_.’ Techno complained as he watched Dream look at his hand with slight disgust. ‘ _I bet he doesn’t even wrestle, hunt or box!_ ’ He shook his head crossing his arms. This  Dream fella was too.. royal for him. 

As Dream watched Techno cross his arms, he put his own arms beside him. ‘ _He looks conceited._ ’  His fists clenched as he watched Techno flinch. ‘ Oh so he can read auras? Can you read this one? ’ Dreams aura was definitely not a ‘ **I’ll kill you**.’ No no! That would be.. monstrous.  _ Ahem _ .

‘ _ What a total bummer. _ ’ Techno defiantly felt it as he went back to cross his arms, looking at Philza just to be jumping back from a jump scare of clapping hands. Technoblade turned back around with arms spreading out.

“So _happy_ you could come~” He put out a hand with a fake smile. As soon as this is over he’s going to the archery’s.  _ If  _ this will be over. 

“So happy to be here~” Dream bowed again but with less class, he too was returning a fake smile.

‘ _Oh how I’d like to run_.’ Both Dream and Techno thought before turning to their parents going their seperate ways. 

“This is not my idea,” Dream muttered. 

“This isn’t my idea,” Techno pouted. 

“Of fun.” 

_____________________________________

In the Castle both Philza and Puffy were talking about blood gods know what. Both Dream and Techno did not care. 

“Every _summer_?” Techno muttered as he ran down the stairs as quickly as possible. He just wanted to go spar! Hunt! _Anything_! He’d rather be hunted down and  killed then be with  him . Techno’s eyes narrowed, staring into the oh-so-innocent blondies eyes. He was going to run past him.. until he tripped. He looked back to see- 

“ _** You ** _ -“ He hit the ground with a oof sound. How dare Prince  _Nightmare_ trip him?!? He’ll talk to his father about this! He  was  going to stand back up and complain but was jumped by a green freak named, Dream. 

“Ha Ha!” Dream made a fake laughing noise while hitting Techno hard but not too hard. Whatever that meant. 

All Techno could do was protect himself with his arms, his sword long gone.  ‘ _When I’m king. I’m going to kill this buffoon._ ’ Techno thought while agreeing himself.

_________________________________________

“The children seem to get along.” Philza smiled warmly watching the children “play” fight. 

“We’ll join our lands if this arrangement clicks.” Puffy made a clicking noise with her tongue rubbing her hands to together as if they were cold.

“My dear Queen Puffy, that’s my point precisely.” Philza chuckled turning back to Puffy. Both eyes shone with mischief and motherly (or fatherly) excitement.

“It’s _such_ good parenting!” She chuckled as she held out a hand.

“I think we’ve got a deal.” Philza shook it proudly.

“Techno’s quite a catch.” Her eyebrows went up and down as both Queen and King laughed together. 

“This is my idea,” Philza put a hand on a heart shaped necklace.

“This is my idea,” Puffy nudged closer to Philza then going back. 

“Of a match!” They both exclaimed as they watch the two princes spar next to them. They thought they were play fighting. Oh no the hits they were giving each other defiantly hurt.

Philza chuckled grabbing Techno’s shoulders while Puffy did the same with Dream, both laughing while the two struggled to get out of their strong grips. 

_____________________________________

‘ _ Old **hag**! I want to kill him! _ ’ Techno growled as he watched Puffy pull away Dream.  ‘ _Imbeciles I tell you! Imbeciles!_ ’ Of course. Techno could not say all of this out loud for he is too scared of his father.

_____________________________________

Dream ditched his sword making his hands start clawing at the air. ‘ _Let me at him! Let me at him!_ ’ Dream’s eyes shone with blinded anger. ‘ _ I will strangle this boys neck!’ _

_____________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit this is a BIG chapter haha it’ll probably be small for you but this is the biggest I wrote and it’s based over a movie script AND song UHHH 
> 
> I’m shaking crying sobbing 🙁 
> 
> ALSO TECHNO IS A BRUNETTE NOW BUT LIKE HE’L DYE IT SOON SO HE CAN BE BULLIED BY HIS RIVAL! DWDWDW!!!


	3. Chapter Three : Definitely Not Falling In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno has only thought of Dream as a scum between his feet. An ant compared to his empire. Nothing else!... but why doe his stomach flutter and his face turn red whenever he does something so stupid...... Oh for blood god! He has a fever!! This was all Dream’s fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MMGNFHB have they finally found feelings for each other?? Find out >:)
> 
> This fic is based off of  
> This vvv
> 
> https://youtu.be/InYZA-ieqC0
> 
> I forgot to mention that PFFT

Years have past and they were both 15. Puffy was tapping her shoe, crossing her arms and looking annoyed. When will her son see that Techno has feelings for him!... Possibly.. Maybe. She was just hanging on false hope at this point. 

She huffed, shaking her head. “Good _heavens_ , child, don’t dawdle! We can’t keep Techno waiting.” She spread her arms out urging her stupid son to come out. 

Dream rolled his eyes turning to her idiotic mother leaning on the railing of his balcony. “I haven’t packed, or washed my hair!” He scrunched his hair in his hands whilst complaining. “And mother I get sea sick!” He kept making excuses and excuses only to be dragged out. 

_____________________________________

In the Kingdom Hurdkore, Philza opened the door to see Technoblade holding a bow and aiming at something. He really couldn’t see at the moment. 

“He soon will be arriving.” The King walked in watching Techno aim and hit the bow and arrow at a poorly drawn picture of Dream. “Is that _really_ respect your showing?” The Blonde rolled his eyes turning his attention to Technoblade, who was pouting. As always. 

“If you make me kiss his hand or cheek again,” He put the bow down. “,I swear I’ll be  _ sick _ !” He fake fainted in the bed, poking his tongue out.

_____________________________________

Finally, at the docks, The Kingdom EssEmPi arrived. The large boat halted to a stop as a few guards put down a bridge to walk down on.

Puffy walked quickly to Philza with a smile. “One day Prince Techno will be his intended.” 

“Ohoho, we can only hope.” He chuckled.

As the Royals talked Dream didn’t even start walking down to the docks. He only stood at the top of the bridge looking around. Now there was a market and finally didn’t smell like disgusting fish. He continued to look from above just to jump as a tomato was spiralling at him, millimetres away from going all over his new white shirt. 

Dream narrowed his eyes as he heard familiar giggling.  _ Wilbur and Technoblade _ _._ Ugh those two will be the  _ death _ of him! Of course this low life made a friend. Yes, Techno was _terrible_ to Dream but  both of them were a nightmare! 

He hated both of them. 

_____________________________________

Back in the castle, two giggling maniacs were being chased by the green freak. For the 3rd summer.

“We’ve tried all summer but we can’t just lose him!” Techno pulled Wilbur down the stairs, both of them giggling likes  girls , the complete idiots.

“Hey fellas, wait up!” Dream shouting nearly tripping over but keeping his balance. 

Dream was really fast but to Techno’s advantage he knew where every corner led to! Of course Technoblade will later on brag about how he won a race today. An unfair race.

“Quick! Pick up some speed!” Wilbur chased after Techno, going outside and into a treehouse. 

“When picking teams-“ 

“Or friends!” Wilbur helped Technoblade pull up the ladder. 

“I _never_ choose him!” He poked his tongue while Dream stopped at the bottom of the treehouse, grumbling and stomped his feet. 

“You’d think he’d take a hint,” Wilbur pulled out a note and showed it to Dream. “And learn to _read_!” His tone rose louder on purpose as the note read,  ‘NO HOMELESS PEOPLE ’.

“This isn’t really fair.” Dream shouted as he put his hands on his hips, pouting. He is  _ not _ homeless. In fact he has a huge mansion! Castle even! 

“We really couldn’t care!” Both of the brunettes said, Techno waving and blowing disgusting kisses while Wilbur laughing and shutting the treehouse window. 

“Brunettes, it’s all or none!” Dream grumbled kicking a piece of plank then regretting it as both the brunettes and the tree house began to crack and fall. 

_____________________________________

“This is not my idea..” Dream rode on a separate horse while Puffy shook her head in disappointment leading both horses back to the docks. Dream was covered in bandages and had a black eye.. now he’ll have to get ready for a scolding..

_____________________________________   
  


“This isn’t my idea,” Wilbur and Techno both looked at each other, they too were covered in different bandages, bruises and cuts as well. “, Of fun.”

Philza was happily waving a goodbye before turning back to the two boys and beginning to scold them. It wasn’t even their fault!! 

_____________________________________

Back in the village..

“Long before they met..” Two villagers were talking amongst themselves, watching Kingdom EssEmPi leave. “Technoblade and Dream were _destined_ to be wedded..” The two continued to tell the story to each other.

_____________________________________

Servants watched Techno read a book in front of a fire place, listening to the cackling of wood. To Techno, for some reason, the cackling of wood reminded him of Dream’s _stupid_ , pathetic laugh... why would he even think that..

“.. however anyone could see the only point on which they didn’t disagree was that they thought of summertime was dreaded...”

Techno heard a small bit of the servants talk. Summertime?.. no they couldn’t be talking about him and Dream in front of him! That’s _absurd_. 

The now Pinkette shook his head, returning to his book.

_____________________________________

“Now come down, son! Don’t be a wuss!” Philza shouted trying to persuade (or as Technoblade called “manipulate”) Techno to come down from a tree. “Dear Blood God. How did you even get up there!” 

Techno just rolled his eyes, arms crossed and one leg on top of the other bouncing slightly up n’ down. “Eugh..” Was the only thing Techno answered with.

“Dream WesTaykin.” Puffy pulled Dream’s sleeve. “Get out of the carriage right now.” She scolded only to be pulled back. 

“No mother! I don’t want to see that _ugly_ boys face again!” He ignored a _horrified_ gasp from Puffy. “H-h-his hair is **PINK**!” He stuttered trying to get the words out of his mouth. “Like a bloody _pig_!” 

“DREA-“

“No! You know I’m right!  All ,” He pointed at the near by servants around him. “, of you know I’m right!”

_____________________________________

‘ _ He tries to talk me into playing dress-up _ _!’_ Techno thought in his head while grabbing a painting of a bear. 

Dream, meanwhile, was wearing a fake golden crown pretending to act like a king. He turned to face Techno only to see a b.. b-... “BEAR!” He jumped up from the seat and gasped. 

“ahaHAHA!!” Techno put down the painting while laughing at an embarrassed Dream. He tried to ignore how the surprised blushing face made his heart flutter. Dream also tried to ignore how the laugh made the universe stop while staring, _dumbfounded_.

“He’s _always_ flirting with the castle guards.” Techno narrowed his eyes as he and Wilbur watched Dream talk to a fellow guard. “I’ll kill Dream and then the guard.” He grumbled as his shoulders tensed. 

“Hehe,” Wilbur covered his mouth with his hand while chuckling. “I think you really... sorta.. like him! Fess-up, Your Majesty. I see that _jealously_ seeping through!”

“H-..” That made Techno pause and slowly turn to Wilbur. “HEH?!?” His closest friend. BEST friend even- I- how  _ dare _ he make that  stupid  assumption. 

While Techno was being a spluttering mess Wilbur couldn’t help but laugh as a blush spread across Techno’s pale cheeks.

_____________________________________

The three, Technoblade, Dream and Wilbur, were sitting in a game room. Wilbur was holding out numbers from his fingers pointing secretly at Dream’s deck behind his back.

‘ _ Id like him better if he’d lose at cards _ .’ Techno thought. “Four sevens and a ten~” He purred putting the cards down with a smug face. 

“I think I won again~” Dream also put his cards down now putting his chin on his palms leaning forward, somehow looking smugger then Techno.

“W-what??” Techno stood up staring at the cards. ... He  did win... Again!... for the 27th time... Techno only groaned while walking out. “ Every time  he won-“ his complaint turned quiet as he slammed the door and began walking to wherever he pleased. 

“This is my idea of fun~” Dream chirped, giggling to himself and putting the cards away. Wilbur could only watch and shake his head, now he has to find Technoblade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I find a way to put the homeless joke on this fic? Yes. Do I regret it? No... do I still laugh at the joke? Mmmaybe :)
> 
> next chapter is gonna be SHORT short but that’s fine . Hopefully . . *falls to the ground* o(-(
> 
> Hopefully no spelling mistakes are on this omg I-


	4. Chapter Four : Short Ending , New beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Villagers are thinking about weddings and lowing taxes while the Princes are throwing tomato’s at eachother!... this isn’t going to work is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very short chapter sssssorry!! But! I’ll make it up to you next chapter :) the lassstttt chappttteerrrr muahahahaaaa a. I completely forgot about this account so this post is late, sorry again!

_ “We need a royal wedding! I’d love to be invited..” Villager 1 clasped her hands together and sighed deeply. _

Techno and Dream were both sitting at a carriage, the green eyed freak was waving at peasants while the pinkette was shaking his head and sitting quietly. For once.

_ “At least we’d get a holiday to rest our ploughs and axes! Someday these two will marry! I hope.” Villager 2 cracked his knuckles. _

Dream was slowly getting off the carriage while Techno was still looking away angrily. He hated this. He hated  all of this.

_ “Two lands will be United!” _

Philza waved a goodbye while Techno’s face softened. His red eyes slowly turning to the boat looking for- 

**_ SPLAT  _ **

“ _Eugh_.. what the-“ Tomato went everywhere on him as he cringed at the juicy feeling. He looked up to see a giggling blondie, his fingers wiggling a wave. Techno ignored how his heart stopped beating for a few seconds and covered it with a scowl. 

_ “And with some luck their marriage may result in lower taxes.” The two Villagers began laughing at each other’s.  _

‘ _Dream will pay for that_.’ Techno’s fathers laughter drowned his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh Dream WILL pay for that Techno.. but with what?? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 💋??? 
> 
> SPOILERRRRR
> 
> Last chapter :) spoiler alert! There is no kiss LOOL  
> ...
> 
> Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Excited? I’m sure am (: !! 
> 
> This is my biggest project yet, 1) it’s based off a movie’s song and.... 2) first time writing errrr... sorry if you see typos!! I try to read all my chapters twice so I can see my mistakes 
> 
> Will love reading your lovely, kind, best little meow meow comments <333 >_<
> 
> I’m also REALLY bad at replying cause ...I’m shit at replying LMAOO xD
> 
> Also! Schlatt is not in this story only at the start :) this story is like a 5 chapter one shot of a song ohhh myyy goodness


End file.
